1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic unit comprising two different applicators each with a stem, each of the applicators dipping into a respective reservoir; each reservoir having an externally threaded neck on which to screw a coupling member; and the two reservoirs being releasably attachable to each other via a coupling sleeve by means of the coupling members which are screwed on and which simultaneously serve as a closure cap.
2. Background Art
A cosmetic unit of the generic type is known from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/919 909. In the cosmetic unit of the species, the coupling members are externally threaded and can be screwed on the internal thread of the coupling sleeve for a connection to be produced. Owing to the combination of threads of the neck and the respective coupling member on the one hand and of the coupling members and the coupling sleeve on the other, a situation may arrive, in which a thread is unscrewed that had definitely not been intended to be operated, rendering the handling not quite satisfactory.
DE 197 33 290 A1 teaches a cosmetic applicator unit which comprises a brush as a first applicator and a wooden cosmetic pencil as a second applicator. The two applicators are tightly joined to each other and the junction is covered by a metal decoration sleeve. This solution may be very attractive, however it is rather costly, because special filling machines are needed for pouring a cosmetic such as nail enamel or mascara, and because the metal sleeve is expensive to manufacture and finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,742 A teaches a similar unit with a mascara brush provided on a first side and a mascara remover applicator on a second side. Via a plug type connection, this second applicator is joined to a coupling member where the brush is inserted.
It has also been disclosed to combine a nail enamel brush with a mascara applicator, it being possible to screw the respective reservoirs in an internally threaded connecting sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,777 describes a similar design.
As in case of the prior art cosmetic unit of the generic type, it is an object of the invention to enable cosmetic compounds, for instance mascara, to be filled by conventional machines or inlets and to enable a consumer to use and combine the two units individually or, upon purchase, to suit them to personal wishes and requirements.
It is another object of the invention to increase the strength of the individual connections of the various components and to improve the handling thereof.
According to the invention, this object is attained in that the coupling members in the form of screw caps are non-rotatably attachable to the coupling sleeve by axial projections on the coupling sleeve corresponding to longitudinal flutings on the coupling member and that they are axially tightly attachable thereto by beaded sections engaging with locking grooves.
In keeping with a preferred embodiment, a recess is provided on the free edge of the coupling members to facilitate locking engagegment with the coupling sleeve.
By advantage, the recesses of the coupling sleeve and a corresponding section of the coupling members are slightly conical.
The fluting on the outside of the coupling members also serve to ease handling upon use as a screw cap as well as producing the non-rotary connection upon cooperation with corresponding longitudinal projections on the inside of the recess of the coupling sleeve.
In keeping with a favorable embodiment, the coupling sleeve has a central dividing wall that passes into the cylindrical wall of the coupling sleeve via sections of reduced width.
Provision may further be made for the coupling members to have a recess that extends axially from the external edge of the coupling members as far as into the vicinity of the locking groove.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the description of a preferred exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing: